


Let It All Out

by bottombitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Scent Kink, Watersports, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-30 23:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Ryuko returns from an exhaustive day of fighting, and you're ready to help her feel better. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Every bone and muscle in her body ached. Ryuko had put her all into her fighting, as she always did, and gone too far... as she always did. When she returned to the house you shared with her, you could already tell from the look on her face that she'd left herself exhausted and in pain. You offered her a compassionate smile, but she was quick to head to the bedroom that you also shared, wanting to rest on the bed. It wasn't unusual for her to be too exhausted for conversation, so you didn't take it personally.

When you joined her in the bedroom a moment later, she was sat on the edge of the bed without actually having moved onto it. One of her shoes had been taken off, suggesting that she'd gotten halfway through taking the pair off before giving up.

"Need a hand with that?" you asked her. She glanced up at you, and then nodded, though you noted the way that her cheeks flushed a little as she accepted your help. You sank down to your knees in front of her and lifted her foot up to help remove the shoe, the scent of her sweat wafting up into your nostrils. An opportunity to breathe in the scent might have played some role in your offering to help her take her shoes off, but you didn't let your arousal get the better of you, and as you slipped her shoe off you placed it down onto the floor beside you, and then set her foot down onto the floor beside it.

From the bed, there was a soft chuckle from Ryuko, and then before you knew it she had pressed her other foot against your face. Your nose was captured between the big toe and the one beside it, still clad in her sock. Not wanting to look a gift-horse in the mouth, you inhaled her scent deeply, your erection becoming clear as a tent began to grow in your pants.

"It's so easy to rile you up," Ryuko muttered, mostly to herself, but you weren't going to put up with her teasing. Reaching your hand behind her sole, you began to lap your tongue across her sock-covered sole, showing her just how easy it was to rile her up, too. She squirmed against your touch and let out a soft sigh, her cheeks flushing a second time.

"Alright, alright! I get it..." There was a pause, but you didn't let go of the foot in your hand, taking the opportunity to sniff down some more of her scent; you felt just an ounce of shame, but knew from experience that she was every bit as perverted as you are. "Are you gonna help me take my socks off, or what?" she asked you. Of course you were.

Reaching for her other foot, you ran your hand along the side of her knee, starting near the cap and working your way down. You used only the tips of your fingers, so as to set the mood for how gentle you were intending to be with her. After slipping your finger into the band of her sock, you began to drag it downward, leaning up to pepper kisses along the length of her lower knee as it was exposed, and then eventually the top-side of her foot. The sock came off, and you dropped it onto the floor beneath you, but your lips didn't leave her foot. After kissing your way to the toes, you ran your tongue down the length of her sole, lapping up what you could of the sweat on your way down. The scent was nothing to ignore, either, filling your lungs with the proof of her hard work — your only hope was that your attempts at relaxing her made pushing herself so hard worth it.

With the one foot done, you placed it back down onto the ground and went for her other one. You picked it up, and went straight for the toes this time, burying your nose against them as you took her scent deep into you once more. Peeling the sock down the same way that you had the one before it, you removed it carefully and slowly, not wanting to get in the way of your own depraved sniffing of her toes. As you dropped the sock beside you, your hand moved to support her foot by the heel, and then you began to press kisses along the row of toes before you. Starting at the pinkie, you pressed a single kiss to each one, and by the time you reached her big toe your kisses were getting sloppy.

The taste of her sweat was enough to keep your desire under wraps, but you couldn't get enough of it. Moving your other hand down to grab her other foot, you lifted her by the sole and pressed her foot to the tent in your pants, hoping that she might take the hint. Looking at you from between her fingers as her hands sat covering her embarrassed face, Ryuko didn't even have an insult to hurl your way. She began to grind her sole against your manhood, bringing gentle sigh after gentle sigh from you as you worked your tongue in-between her toes, licking up every ounce of sweat that sat in the deepest crevices. It didn't take long until you were finished, and then you pulled back, a little unsure whether you should swallow and rid yourself of the taste of her sweat.

Pulling her feet away from you, Ryuko moved forward and looked down at you from her spot on the bed. "You're so helpless..." she muttered, though she knew that she was every bit as helpless as you were. Moving down, she picked your face up by the chin and gave you a long kiss, seemingly not minding the taste of her own sweat, or perhaps she just put up with it because she wanted to kiss you that badly — you couldn't be sure which one of the two was true.

She moved herself back again, and your hands caught her at the waist. Pulling her skirt down and off her, you tossed it to the side, the same way you had her socks and her shoes. She had chosen to wear lace underwear, perhaps in an effort to seduce you, but the flush on her face as she looked away from you said that she hadn't been too secure in the decision. Had one of her friends talked her into it? You'd have to thank them. You moved yourself up onto the bed, and she shuffled back, laying against the pillows up at the top. Lower down, you settled between her legs, and your eyes focused on her face as you leaned down between her spread thighs to plant a soft kiss against the centre-most spot of her panties, where you knew that you'd catch at least one of her most sensitive areas.

She let out a huff of pleasure and then glanced over at you for just a moment, before looking away again. "Aren't you hot in that shirt?" you asked her, and without even looking at you she pulled the shirt up and off. As usual, you didn't take her mood personally; it was a rare day that Ryuko Matoi figured out a way to show affection, but where she could hide behind averted gazes and hands pressed against her face, her body couldn't hide its pleasure from you. Moving your hand to her crotch, you ran two fingers slowly up and down the centre of her panties, trying to feel out where everything was between the fabric. Though the uppermost part of the fabric was see-through, the part covering her pussy itself kept the shape of her twat well-hidden. You didn't mind exploring, though.

You continued to run your fingers up and down, feeling between the folds for where her clit might be. You didn't have much luck finding it, at least with the layer of fabric in the way, but you did manage to bring a moan from her.

"Quit teasin' me," Ryuko grumbled, and she spread her thighs a little wider in the hopes that you might just move ahead with pleasuring her already. In any other relationship, the attitude might have bothered you, but you knew that beneath that tough exterior she cared more for you than she did anyone else in the world; she loved you, and you loved her, not that you could say those words to each other with any form of ease, given how she tended to respond to hearing those words and how rarely she was able to say them.

You slipped your fingers into the waistband of her panties and began to pull them down, sliding them down the length of her legs before tossing them to the side. They were nice panties, and you'd make sure to tell her that later, but right then you were a man on a mission. Moving between her legs again, you leaned down to run your tongue along her slit. She reacted in kind, thrusting her lower body against your face, but you pulled your tongue back to make sure that she couldn't get ahead of you. Moving your arms around her thighs, you held them in place as you returned your tongue to her twat, lapping slowly at the bottom half before making your way upward, tongue pushing between the folds more and more as you rose towards the top.

Her clit was already pulsating madly, desperate for the attention that you were about to give. After encircling it for a moment, you flicked your tongue across it, and then again as she continued trying to roll her hips up against your face. If she wanted stimulation, you were going to give it to her. Wrapping your arms tightly around her thighs, you held her in place as you wrapped your lips tightly around her clit and then began suckling hard. She thrust her hips up against your face, and a loud moan escaped her.

"No faaaair," she moaned, closing her thighs around your head as her hips continued to rise. You rose with them, and as she lifted out of your reach you pulled your body forward, settling yourself behind her. With her clit still trapped between your lips, you looked down along the length of her body at her face, still as flustered as ever. Reaching your hands up to grasp for her feet, you entwined your fingers between the toes in order to help yourself hold her in place; she struggled, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was at your mercy, and you were going to give her the best orgasm of her life.

You could already feel her trembling against you, a desperate throbbing coursing through her body as her clit thumped similarly within your mouth. Even with it trapped between your lips, you continued to flick your tongue against it. If the juices flowing against your chin were any indication, she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Moving your hands from her feet to instead wrap around her body and hold her tightly against your own, you slipped your lips further down, releasing her clit from your maw. Instead, you started to flick your tongue against her snatch's entrance, working your way inside with swift laps across the opening itself. As you wiggled your tongue inside her, your nose pressed up against her clit.

"Oh, fuck..." she muttered, throwing her head back against the pillow. "That's it. I'm... so fucking close," she grunted, continuing to thrust her hips desperately against your face. Her moans rose in volume and frequency, and her once gaze avoiding, flustered face was now alive with pleasured expressions. She reached her hands up to grasp your hair, and as her orgasm began to rise within her she tugged hard at it. You could feel her orgasm rocking through her the moment it began, a constant twitching and pulsing around your tongue that helped her snug twat grip your tongue so hard you thought that she might never let go.

Her taste was nothing short of divine, but as she came, and the flow of juices increased, there was almost too much for you to keep up with. The heavy scents of sweat and sex and pleasure filled your nose, fuelling the boner in your pants, but you focused entirely on Ryuko until she finished rolling her hips and her orgasm had gone from her completely. With that, she collapsed back against the bed and let out a heavy sigh, reaching up to run a hand through her sweat-laden hair. Looking at her face now, you wouldn't have been able to believe that she had been so bashful mere moments ago; a smile formed on her lips, and as she pulled herself back from you she leaned forward to plant a firm kiss against your lips. You were happy to kiss her back, though you did wonder whether she liked the taste of her own pussy or not.

To your surprise, but not disappointment, as she pulled away from you again she reached her hand down to grasp at the erection in your pants. She squeezed it just hard enough to catch you by surprise, and then grinned down at as she moved up and sat on her heels. "Mmm. Not so nice to be teased, is it? And yet you couldn't stop yourself from teasin' little ol' me..." It would have been pointless to ask for mercy. You knew Ryuko well enough to know that you wouldn't receive it.

Even worse, she knew everything that you were into, owing to previous experiences you'd had with her. With her palm, she pressed you back against the bed and took her place over you, continuing to gently squeeze at your shaft. She worked her fingers into the waistband of your pants a moment later, and then she grabbed your shaft directly, before using her other hand to pull your pants down to your knees. With your cock exposed, you couldn't help but feel a little nervous, but she was quick to put any worries you had to rest. Moving one foot up onto the bed before herself, she settled herself an inch or so above your throbbing member. As her hand continued to stroke you, she bit her lip gently and looked down towards your face.

"Been saving up all day for you..." she muttered, vaguely, but she didn't need to specify, the two of you had been together long enough that you knew exactly what she was referring to: she was going to piss on you. You bit the inside of your lower lip and glanced down at her nether regions, waiting for the moment that she let the flow begin. Her hand moved down to settle against her abdomen, and she relaxed herself, slowly, as if trying to both keep you in suspense and not rush herself. Then, a moment later, a trickle of urine began to splatter down against your cock.

With the feeling of her hot piss rushing over you, you couldn't help but reach down to stroke yourself. Her flow continued running over your fingers and against your shaft, warming you even more than merely being around her already did. The smell wafted up towards your nostrils, and while it wasn't pleasant, you had smelled it enough for it to not bother you. You picked up the pace with your stroking, and then reached your other hand behind her butt to get her to shift higher up. She did as you requested, and, while careful to not let any of her now-powerful piss stream miss you entirely, shuffled up the length of your body towards your face.

You let her bathe your face in piss for a few moments, matting your hair and cascading down your chin, before leaning up to surround the source of her piss. It flowed into your mouth with the same power as it had splashed down against your cock, and for a moment you thought you might not be able to keep up with it, but your arousal kept you going, heavy swallows succeeding each other as you took her waste down into your stomach as if it was the finest delicacy.

Your orgasm came sometime between the first swallow and the last, though you weren't sure exactly where, and as she pulled herself back from your face, her bladder empty, you were left covered in your own cum and her piss. On her way back down along your body, she ran her lips along your skin, dodging the places where her urine landed somewhat but not overly minding whenever she messed up. Her lips latched onto your stomach as she made her way further down, and she slurped up whatever she could of your seed, swallowing it down much the same way you had her waste. Looking at the shameless way that she swallowed down your cum, you couldn't help but wonder how she might like to taste your piss, too...

But for the time being, the two of you were exhausted. Despite the mess, she didn't have any problems snuggling up to you. The bed was a mess, you were a mess, and she was a mess. Her arms wrapped tightly around your form and she pulled herself close, snuggling her nose up against your neck. She even lapped at your skin, enjoying the taste of her own urine; the two of you were lost in your own depravity, though that was nothing new.

"Could probably use a shower..." she muttered against you, hoping that you might talk her out of it so that she didn't have to get up, but you didn't. Moving your arms around her, you picked her up from the bed and made your way over towards the bathroom, ready to spend the next half an hour scrubbing her clean while she did the same to you.


	2. A Week In Submission

Your relationship with Ryuko had always been a little less than balanced. She had a tendency to do pretty much whatever she felt like, and she was often unapologetic about it. You didn't mind, of course. She was a free spirit, and it was cute to watch her explore the different things that she could do, and perhaps more importantly for her desires, get away with. The two of you had already done a host of different sexual things together by the time she began to feel more comfortable letting her real wants slip, but there were still some things that she didn't feel comfortable asking for.

One of those things was your total submission to her. You had dabbled in being her slave a couple of times with some wordplay, but you hadn't realised just how much it turned her on until she suggested that the two of you bet on which of your respective favourite sports teams was going to win a match between them. She didn't seem all that bothered about what her own forfeit was going to be, and you had wondered whether you should take advantage of that, but she was quite insistent that your forfeit in the event that your team lost would be that you had to serve as her slave for an entire week, doing whatever she wanted without complaint.

You could tell by the look on her face that the mere concept had her excited. You wondered what sort of things she was imagining. You down on your knees, perhaps? Was she thinking about you with your arms tied behind your back whilst you lapped at her sweet pussy? Or was she going to make you do even more depraved things, such as the sort that she wouldn't even be able to bring herself to mention around you otherwise? You were getting hard just thinking about it, and suffice it to say, you were secretly hoping that your team lost so that Ryuko would be able to enjoy herself with you. 

Your time came when Ryuko knocked on your door. You had been focused on other things, but you hadn't forgotten about the bet. You didn't know what the results of the match were, but the smirk plastered on her face told you everything that you needed to know. "I hope you haven't forgotten about our bet," Ryuko spoke with a grin, prompting you to shake your head and tell her that you hadn't. You were about to ask her whether your team had lost when the grin on her face widened and she leaned up to give you a hard kiss on the lips. You couldn't help but feel like that kiss would be the last time that the two of you were on even ground until the week of servitude was over.

She followed the kiss up by using her hands to push you down by your shoulders. You sank willingly to your knees, curious as to what she was going to have you do, and then watched as she hiked her skirt up. Ordinarily, she would have been far more subtle about any sexual advances, but she apparently didn't see the need to be anymore. You didn't mind, of course. Her being upfront about what she wanted was sexy. She shuffled closer to you and then dropped her skirt over your head, leaving you trapped with her snatch as she reached into the skirt and pulled her panties aside.

Her sweet, puffy pussy was already dripping wet with anticipation. In the back of your mind, you wondered how long she had been stood outside your door, trying to talk herself into going ahead with her plans. In the front of your mind, you wondered whether her pussy tasted every bit as delicious as it usually did. She must have felt you trying to move closer, because she pressed one of her fingers against your head, keeping you a couple of inches away from her snatch. Your tongue had already left your mouth in anticipation of being able to taste her, but you didn't mind waiting a couple of moments extra.

"I didn't tell you that you could taste me, did I?" Ryuko asked, with a teasing tone to her voice that you weren't used to hearing. She tried teasing you every now and again, of course, but it always turned out that her own needs were more pressing than yours were. "Stay," Ryuko teased again, keeping her finger pressed against your forehead. It was only a finger. You could have easily pressed forward and tasted her anyway if you wanted to, but instead, you kept yourself a healthy distance away from her snatch, letting her take control. There was a moment of silence as you looked over her pussy, wanting nothing more than for her to take her finger away, and although you would have considered yourself more able to resist the temptation, you couldn't wait any longer.

Dipping your head forward, you tried to take a taste of her pussy for yourself, only for her hand to stop you a second time. "Naughty boy," she muttered under her breath, sounding completely and totally aroused. She then pulled away from you, moving your head from underneath her skirt, and dropped the skirt down to the floor, before taking a seat on your bed. She moved one leg aside so far that as she pulled her panties aside again the lips of her pussy were slightly parted, but once again it was made clear that you weren't allowed to have a taste of her just yet, no matter how badly you wanted one.

"On your hands and knees, pet," she ordered, and you sank down onto them before even a moment had passed. "Good, now crawl over to me." Movement by movement, you made your way over towards her, a tingle running along your spine as you realised just how submissive she had made you. Between your legs, your cock was as hard as could be, throbbing so hard that you were sure that even the slightest touch would set you off. Had she been the one who had been reading you this entire time, rather than the other way around? You gulped and glanced up at her as your head sat between her legs, so close to her pussy that you could smell her scent, a delicious smell of sexual arousal that you had gotten used to. The fact that you couldn't follow up that scent by tasting her immediately left you needing more.

She brought her hand to settle her palm against the back of your head and then pulled you close until your face was pressing right up against the inside of her thigh. As the two of you held a gaze, she tugged you over towards her pussy, and, finally, allowed you to have the taste of it that you so desperately needed. You got so caught up in your immediate tasting — a broad stroke of your tongue against her folds — that you almost came on the spot, immediately embarrassed with yourself for getting so caught up in a situation that shouldn't have been able to make you climax. To be sure, she would only have to touch you and you would cum on the spot. You hoped, for the sake of your own pride, that she didn't.

But she did. Of course she did. As you put your tongue to work, shifting it between her folds while your nose pushed up against her clit, and you inhaled her scent with such a ferocity that you were surprised she hadn't called you out on it, she moved her foot between your legs and pressed the sole up against your hard cock. "Ah! Someone's exci—" She only got halfway through her teasing before you let out a needy grunt of pleasure against her snatch and reached your climax, flooding your underwear with pump after pump of thick cum. Embarrassment washed over your entire body, proven by the flush on your face, and as you looked up at her to see whether she'd noticed there was a wide grin staring back at you. "Jeez, I didn't realise you were so pent up. We last fucked like twelve hours ago. How are you so desperate?"

The embarrassment that you were feeling was clear, and even though you had only been under her servitude for all of five minutes, you already felt as if you had made a huge mistake.

The next few hours were a lot easier on you. She had you spend some time between her legs and bring her to orgasm. She wasn't satisfied with just one, though. By the time she had cum three times against your face, leaving you a mess of her juices, she decided that she'd gotten her fill and gave you a few hours to recover. In the shower, you wondered how long it would be before you could have an orgasm and not feel embarrassed about yourself afterwards. Did the idea of you being embarrassed really turn her on so much? ...because it did you, too.

The day your week of servitude had begun was a Wednesday, and the following day you had to wait for her to get home from work before she could resume her teasing. You waited in your room, listening out for the sound of her coming home, and when you heard the front door open and close behind you, you were already prepared for whatever she had in store for you. At least, you thought you had been prepared. As it turned out, there was no way that you could have prepared for what she wanted to do to you.

The first thing she did after you left your room to greet her was slip a collar around your neck, and rather than have you tend to her pussy like the day before she insisted that her feet were tired after a day of hard work and she needed you to massage them. The smirk on her face remained even as you dug your thumbs into the most sensitive areas of her soles; you got the distinct impression that you were going to be doing a lot more with her feet than give her a massage.

She took you by surprise, waiting until you were focused hard on what she was having you do before her other foot moved up and pressed against your face, capturing your nose between the big toe and the one beside it as she began to grind her sole back and forth against your lips. You glanced over towards her and bit the inside of your bottom lip.

"Go on, have a taste," she told you, and that was all she needed to say before you opened your mouth and pressed your tongue up against her sole. You moved one of her hands up to hold the sole against your face and then began to grind your face against it, moving your nose along the length while you dragged your tongue in the same manner. You would have usually tried to hold eye contact during such a thing, but the shift in dynamic between the two of you made it hard to. Ryuko seemed to notice that, and she did all that she could to mock you for it, playfully, of course.

"Mmn, make sure to clean my toes good, pet," she ordered, and then watched as you lifted your head a little higher to push your tongue between her toes. You cleaned them one by one, wrapping your tongue around them first before taking them into your mouth and sucking them clean. Once you were finished with them, you gave each a soft kiss in turn, and then glanced down towards the other foot, as if wondering whether she wanted you to do the same thing to that one. In response, she lifted the foot up and pressed it against your face, while the other made its way down the front of your body. As you kissed and licked and sucked at the soft skin of her sole, the other one pressed up against your shaft.

You weren't as worked up as you had been the last time, but your cock was still rock hard and ready for whatever she was going to do to it. She pushed your cock between her big toe and the one beside it much the same way that she had your tongue, and as you moved onto the toes of her other foot, your hand supporting the heel to make sure that her foot didn't drop, she began to slowly move the foot against your cock back and forth, as if trying to simulate stroking you. Your cock continued to throb with need. Once you had finished with the toes of her second foot, you pulled back from her sole, panting as she stroked you.

At that point, she moved both of her feet away from you and shuffled forward, laying her hand against your cock as she looked down at you from on high. She pulled your pants open without even looking at them — she had been too preoccupied by holding a gaze with you — and once your cock was exposed to the open air she immediately wrapped her hand around it, the other one moving down to gently grope your balls. Your cock throbbed within her grip, and as she began to stroke you, you anticipated the moment that your cock would explode in her hand and she would mock you for it, but that moment didn't come as quickly as you had been expecting it to. Rather, you sat on the edge of your orgasm, unable to cum.

With her thumb pressed against the base of your cock, it was clear that your orgasm wasn't going to cum any time soon. She had a grasp on you so tight that your cock couldn't physically climax. It ached, and each movement felt like a tease, but you were secretly revelling in the fact that she had brought you to such a state with ease. The look on her face was a triumphant grin, and you were so used to seeing them on her and not taking them seriously. Now, you had to take her seriously. She quite literally held your orgasm in her hand.

Whilst she kept a firm grasp on the base of your shaft, you looked over towards her with a look of pure need. You could feel your cock and your balls thumping in ways that were almost painful, and all she had to give you in response was a smirk. With her other hand, she began jerking you off while holding her gaze on your face, piercing to the point where you were beginning to feel uncomfortable. She couldn't keep you like that forever, you knew. You'd cum eventually, even if she didn't want you to. It was just a question of how long she was willing to keep you on the edge before she let you cum, and how long your body could withstand the torture before it gave in to desire and blew your load anyway.

"You're so cute like this," she told you. "All worked up, ready to blow at a moment's notice. I wonder what I could get you to agree to when you're like this. You'd probably pay my half of the rent, right? Do all my coursework for me? All just because you want to be able to shoot that thick load of yours." She had a point. In your desperate state, you couldn't think of anything that you wouldn't have done in order to get the orgasm she had been keeping from you. You thrust your hips up against her hand in a desperate attempt to get off, but her grip on you was too tight.

"Naughty boy," she told you with a smirk on her face, before leaning in to give you a deep kiss. As she held her lips against yours, prompting you to moan into the shared kiss, she moved her thumb from the base of your cock and began stroking you hard and fast, her thumb grinding against the underside of the head of your cock each time she reached the tip. You had been worried that she was actually going to try to extort you, not because it was out of character for her but because you knew for a fact that you would have given in.

The orgasm she had fought so hard to keep you away from hit, and as your cock thumped in her grip you began to fire rope after rope of cum against both her hand and her stomach. You made a mess of her. It wasn't surprising given how worked up you'd been, of course, but you were still shocked to see her covered in such a way. As you panted away your orgasm, you leaned back against the wall behind you and glanced over at her, wondering whether she was going to try to get you to clean up the mess you had made. It would have been fair enough, really, but it wasn't something that you had done before. You weren't sure if you wanted to.

As she looked at you, she smirked for a moment and then glanced down at the mess you'd made. "You're lucky that I love your taste so much," she told you, before lifting her hand to lap at the mess. Her tongue worked between her fingers, cleaning up every speck of cum that she could find, and then once her hand was clean she used it to gather the cum that had landed on her stomach. Soon enough, the entirety of your desperate load had been cleaned, licked up and swallowed by the girl who had made you fire it in the first place.

With the taste of your cum on her lips, she leaned forward to kiss you again and then got up to go take a shower, leaving you on the floor of your bedroom with your collar on and your dignity no longer intact. Yet, for all the torture you'd endured, your cock was still hard and throbbing at the mere idea of her taking things even further. Perhaps it wasn't so bad, being her slave.

She gave you Friday to rest, though you wondered whether she was giving you the day off to torture you. It was clear in the way that you acted around her that you were just waiting for her to take advantage of the lost bet again, but it wasn't until Saturday that she returned to her position as your domme. She slipped into your room early in the morning and caught you while you were still in bed. Wearing an outfit made of leather, she moved on top of you, her hands running along your thighs. Inside your boxers, your cock began to stir, and you wondered what she was going to have in store for you this time, but luckily for you (or perhaps unluckily), she didn't have any intentions of teasing you just yet.

Her hand wrapped around your cock. "Good morning, slave," she told you with a wink, and then began to stroke you slowly through the fabric of your underwear. As your cock began to leak precum, she leaned down to lap up the mess you were making, pulling your cock free from your boxers in the process, and then moved atop you and began to grind her bare pussy against your cock. The two of you had fooled around enough to where the act of her pussy grinding against your cock wasn't exactly a new one, but she held so much more power than she usually did. Your cock throbbed between her hand and her pussy.

With a smirk on her face, she leaned down to press her hand against your chest and then ran it higher to wrap her finger around the collar on your neck. "So, you didn't take it off? Are you really that eager to show the world who you belong to? Such a desperate little sub, aren't you?" The grin on her face was back, and as much as you wanted to deny what she was saying, you couldn't.

"Yes, I'm your desperate little sub," you muttered, speaking up during play for what felt like the first time since she had taken her position as your domme. It brought a smile to her face, and in response she slid her pussy up along the length of your cock and then pushed you inside, dropping herself to the base in one quick movement that left you gasping for air. Your head thrown back against the pillow behind it, you looked up at her to see whether you could figure out what her game was. She was always playing a trick of some sort, even if she wasn't usually very good at executing them. For the time being, though, it seemed like there wasn't one to be found. She rode you slowly, and she wasn't even looking at you anymore. Rather, her hands moved to settle against your chest and she leaned her head back to look up towards the ceiling, seemingly focused on her own pleasure far more than she was yours.

Figuring that there was no need to be worried, you let yourself settle into the slow, comfortable sex. It was a relief in many ways, that you didn't have to worry about her trying to bring out your most desperate state. You simply allowed yourself to enjoy the moment, right up until you couldn't anymore.

You felt her tremble and twitch her pussy tightening, and you knew her orgasm had hit. Your own was still pretty far away, but you didn't mind that so much by itself. What worried you more was what she would want to do with you once her orgasm had passed, and so in an attempt to gain her favour, you sat yourself up and unzipped the leather outfit she was wearing, pulling part of it aside to give you access to her breasts. You leaned in, took one of her nipples into your mouth and then suckled hard. It helped her through her orgasm, for sure. She even leaned into your touch, moaning softly to herself as her arms wrapped around your head and held you in place, but the moment her orgasm passed, your crotch covered in her juices, a switch flipped inside her and she pushed you down against the bed.

"Did I tell you to do that, slave?" she asked you. The gentle domme that had shown itself in her thus far was nowhere to be found, it seemed. "I don't remember telling you to do a damn thing." You got the impression that she was playing into her own arousal, but, in what was perhaps the worst revelation thus far, having her be so rough with you turned out to be an immense turn-on for you. Still trapped inside her twat, your cock twitched hard, and she bared her teeth as she realised that you were getting off on the way she was acting.

Immediately, she pulled herself off your cock and moved up the length of your body, slamming herself down against your face. With her pussy planted firmly against your mouth, the only thing you could think to do was service her. "That's it..." she muttered. "You better learn your place, slave. Or I'll have to really punish you." You weren't sure what she meant, but the tone in her voice told you that you didn't want to know, either. You kept your arms by your side and used only your mouth to please her, your tongue moving up against her snatch in quick successive movements that would no doubt have the poor muscle aching in only a couple of minutes, but you were hoping to make her cum before that would be a problem you had to worry about.

You moved your tongue against her clit in a way that you knew she would like and then shifted it further down her folds to brush up against her entrance. After circling the entrance itself with your tongue for a little while, you pushed the muscle straight into her snatch, as wide as you could, and then ran it up against the inner wall in the hopes of getting her to grind against your face. Sure enough, as you pushed your tongue inside her, she began to move her hips back and forth, her own needy, hypocritical moans serving as music to your ears despite the fact that she'd mocked you for being so needy only a couple of days prior.

Despite your best efforts, your tongue couldn't slip very deep inside her, meaning that you had to switch up your efforts a little if you wanted to get her off as quickly as you were aiming to. Angling your face a little higher, you pressed your nose up against her clit. Ryuko seemed to get the right idea because a moment later she began grinding in such a way that her clit brushed against the tip of your nose, all whilst your tongue continued to thrash around inside her, trying desperately to bring her towards her next orgasm so that you could give it, and yourself, a rest.

All of a sudden, her movement stopped. She reached down between her legs and spread her pussy lips open further. At first, you were confused, but your questions were answered a moment later when a thin trickle of pee began to flow against your face. You leaned up to surround the source immediately, not wanting to make a mess of your bed, and that simply prompted a laugh from Ryuko. "That's it, slave..." she muttered, "drink my pee." Each time your mouth filled up, you swallowed heavily, taking gulp after gulp of her piss down into your stomach. It didn't taste anywhere near as bad as it could have if your limited experience drinking piss was any indication, but it still felt incredibly embarrassing to be doing such a thing as her sub.

Your cock was still hard, though. Hard and throbbing with need, and it stayed that way the entire time that you were drinking and slurping at her oncoming piss, managing to get all of it down without any issues. She reached her hand down and ran it through your hair, moaning softly to herself as she resumed her slowly paced grinding against your face. Leftover piss from her pussy made a mess of your face in the process, leaving you damp with pee, but so long as she didn't make a mess of your bed, you didn't mind.

As she pulled herself back from you, she looked down at your face. She looked exhausted, but you imagined that you did, too. Your tongue was still aching, and your face felt dirty. "Good boy," she muttered, before pulling herself down the length of your body again. "It looks like you learned your lesson," she told you, a hunger in her tone that you were used to hearing. "I think you deserve a reward."

It was predictable that she would eventually give in to her own desire. She settled herself between your legs and ran her hands up to your junk once again. As she took a grasp on your balls with one hand, the other wrapped around your shaft. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss against the underside and then began to lap at her own juices, cleaning up what was already there. You had been hoping that she would give in to desire. Though you would normally have teased her about it, you didn't want to risk her stopping.

It was clear, as she leaned up to press another sloppy kiss to the head and then took it into her mouth, that she was satisfying her own urges as much as she was attempting to satisfy yours. You didn't mind, of course. It was fun to watch her lose herself to her own desires. Your lost bet had given her an opportunity to enjoy herself the way that she wanted to without having to worry about being judged. You never truly judged her, of course, but it was hard to persuade her of that.

She held eye contact with you as she slowly licked from the base of your cock to the tip, revelling in the lack of control you had over yourself, shuddering with need while your cock twitched with the same. The eye contact was the worst part, making you feel vulnerable as she pleasured you. You knew that, at any moment, she could simply stop moving her soft tongue and softer lips against your cock, and there wouldn't be a single thing that you could do about it. Your pleasure was entirely in her hands, and she was choosing to let you enjoy yourself. As you realised that fact, a shiver ran along your spine, prompting you to shudder once again. You wanted to say so many things to her. So many different affectionate things, but in the spirit of what the two of you were doing, all you could manage was: "Th... Thank you, mistress."

She gave your cock an affectionate kiss on the underside of the head and then smirked to herself. "You're welcome, slave." Despite her words, a small flush of embarrassment appeared on her face, prompting you to wonder whether she was pushing herself to act in such a way. With that, her hand wrapped tighter around the base of your cock and she began to jerk you slowly. Her mouth moved onto your cock for the first time, and she slipped the head inside her mouth, running her tongue around the tip as she bobbed her head on the first couple of inches.

Every time that it seemed like you were about to cum, she slowed herself down, not wanting you to blow your load too quickly. For all the complaints that she put up about sucking your cock, the mere fact that she was doing it while holding total control over your situation told you that she enjoyed it more than she let on. She seemed ecstatic each time your cock twitched inside her mouth, and whenever some of your precum splattered against her tongue she always moaned softly to herself before swallowing it.

Eventually, you began to simply enjoy the motions, rather than seeking any sort of climax. You took the pleasure as it came, and when she pulled back to give you a little break before resuming again, you were thankful for the extra pleasure that you were about to receive. It seemed, though, that she was getting frustrated with how long that it was taking you to climax. After she'd been suckling on your head for at least a minute whilst jerking you off at the same time, her eyebrows began to furrow. She then pulled back and looked up at you. "Hurry up and cum already," she ordered.

You had been about to cum from the moment she pulled her lips off your cock, and the words were enough to push you over the edge. As you huffed, your cock twitched in her hand. Your orgasm overcame you, and the first pulse of cum fired against her face. She was quick to realise what was happening and moved her head down to take the head of your cock into her mouth again. The rest of your load splattered the inside of her mouth, though she didn't swallow it down right away. Once she was sure that there was no cum left to be found, she pulled herself back from your length and closed her mouth tightly, swishing her tongue around in the seed trapped inside her maw for a moment before swallowing heavily. She then let out a sigh, running her tongue across her upper lip, before opening her eyes to look at you again. "You could have made less of a mess..." she muttered, before reaching up to scrape that of your cum that had landed on her face into her mouth. Suffice it to say, just looking at her had you ready to go again.

As your cock hardened before her, she looked over it with at first an annoyed expression, but that soon softened into an amused one. "Ah... seeing me do that got you all worked up again, huh?" she asked, before wrapping her fingers around the base of your cock. In one quick movement, she slid herself up and along the length of your body, grinding the lips of her twat against the underside of your member. It wasn't long until she had the tip of your cock pressed up against her entrance again, and the look on her face told you that you were going to be in for a rough ride.

She slid your cock inside herself, and you could have sworn that she was even tighter than she had been before. As she moved into a slow rhythm, her hands moved to your chest. It didn't take her long to get more and more into the way that she was riding you, with her pace picking up from slow riding into a series of hard slaps of skin against skin. She looked on from high above, down at your face with a smirk. She knew that she was overwhelming you, and it clearly excited her. She reached up with one of her hands to unzip the leather outfit she was wearing fully; it had been hugging her body so tightly that it can't have been comfortable, and as it separated at the middle and exposed her chest, you felt tempted to lean up and give her tits some attention again but held yourself back from doing so.

Truth be told, you didn't want to interrupt her. You were curious as to where she was going with the way she was moving, slowing her motions down as if trying to guide herself over towards another position entirely. Her hands moved back to grab a hold of your feet, and she pulled herself up so that only the tip of your cock remained inside her. As she pulled your legs forward, she moved her body carefully so that she could keep you inside her whilst she was moving around. When all was said and done, your legs were bent forward, feet almost touching your head, and she slid herself back down onto your cock, half-standing as she rode you from this new, odd position.

Odd as it was, you had never felt so truly dominated before, and it didn't bad, either. You weren't sure what to do with yourself, but that didn't matter. Ryuko rode you regardless. She set her own pace, and she went without any worries as to how you were coping, only looking down on you with a hungry gaze that told you she wasn't stopping until she'd taken your load inside her twat. Pleasure rose and rose within you, and her constant moving coupled with how tight she felt in the new position had you reaching your orgasm soon after.

Her walls clamped down around you as her own orgasm came, too, and as the two of you shared climax together you filled her womb with cum. She pulled out only as your cock began to soften, and your cum began to trickle from her filled pussy. She collapsed onto the bed beside you, panting for breath, and you took that opportunity to get your body into a more comfortable position. Unsure what you were and weren't allowed to do, you simply laid there, trying to catch your own breath as she did the same with hers.

The two of you laid there in comfortable silence for what felt like minutes, and then she turned towards you with a smirk, her hand laying against your chest as she glanced up towards your face. "Three more days," she sang, in the most teasing tone you had heard from her yet. You gulped and imagined what she might have in store for you throughout the rest of her time as your domme.


End file.
